


sometimes home isn't a place

by johhnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jaemin finds a home within Renjun, M/M, Renmin are in love, this is super rushed but like i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johhnysuh/pseuds/johhnysuh
Summary: Sometimes home isn’t a place.Sometimes home is a person, a feeling.





	sometimes home isn't a place

Sometimes home isn’t a place. 

Sometimes home is a person, a feeling. 

Since he could remember, Renjun had been his home. 

(Okay, maybe not since he could remember, but maybe since he could feel the feeling of “home,” he would always say it was Renjun.)

Sometimes home is a small apartment in the middle of a big city, that he bought with the money you get from the job he has at the local diner (tips are good when you’re a charming and pretty young man) and the money his boyfriend makes at the coffee shop on campus. 

Sometimes home is a crowded subway on the way to “meet the parents,” standing too close to too many people, but he looks into Renjun’s eyes and he’s calmer than he’s ever been. 

Sometimes a home isn’t four walls, but a heartbeat and eyes that seem guarded to everyone unless you know him and then you can see every emotion, every change. 

Sometimes home is walking into a pair of arms at the end of a hard day, with no questions on Renjun’s tongue other than what Jaemin wants for dinner (he knows Jaemin will open up when he’s ready.) 

And, sometimes, home is silently eating pizza on the couch, because Jaemin needed comfort food, as soon as possible. Home is Renjun waiting, patiently, for Jaemin to be willing to talk, but there’s no tension there, no ticking time bomb, just silent, patient waiting. 

And home is Jaemin laying in his arms, letting everything out from the day and Renjun listening and kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his hair, and offering words of encouragement to keep talking, and telling him it’s okay now, he’s home and they’re together. 

Sometimes home is falling asleep on the couch only to wake up with cricks in their necks and hurting backs in the morning, both complaining about “getting old.” 

So, home isn’t always a place. 

Sometimes, it’s the person inside of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!  
> tumblr: cosmicboyukhei


End file.
